What I go to Chinatown for
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: It's a revamped story with the orginal 'That's what I go to chinatown for' with more detail and words. Hope this one turns out successful than my last one.


**_That's what I go to Chinatown for_**

Leon Orcot was walking down the street, his feet paving the walkway that he had followed many times before when he reached his destination.

Chinatown.

'Why, why am I doing this? Why God, do you have to punish me?' If the guys at the station knew, they would never let him live it down.

'I should head back and not come here again.' But he realized that it was too late as he made his way down the stairs to the pet shop, he walked in and heard the voice. The voice that haunted his neverending nights.

"Welcome to my petshop…where dreams and desires are sold…" That mysterious alluring voice that always caught Leon off guard was none other than Count D.

_His voice is echoed in my mind_

_I count the days till he is mine_

_Can't tell my friends 'cos they will laugh_

_I love a member of the shop_

Count D looked and saw it was only Leon who came in the shop. "Ah my dear detective I see you came on time for tea as usual."

"Yeah yeah, it seem you're the one always drinking tea at this time." Leon took his seat on the couch, but checked under the cushion to see if the goat-thing was under them. Never trust that animal, it tend to give him more bites and make him lose more blood than any gunshot he ever received in his career.

Leon watched as D came up to him, carrying a tray of tea in his hand, along with the latest dessert that Leon decided to give him before sitting down.

_I fight my way to front of class_

_To get the best view of his ass_

_I drop a teacup on the floor_

_He bends down and shows me more..._

Just then he saw the goat, T-chan chasing after Pon-chan, the raccoon-badger.

"You little rat, come back here and let me stuff you in a boiling pot of stew. Yeah a new recipe called 'Pon-chan stew!'" T-Chan cried as he chased after the small little girl who stuck her tongue at him. D was having trouble holding the tray while the two went around him. Before he knew it two cups fell down and hit the floor along with the sweets.

"Oh dear," Count D bended down and as Leon turned to see what it was, he saw the Count's rear right in position of when bending down. Leon's face flushed red and quickly turned away so D wouldn't see.

'Dang! I can't believe myself, I seen his ass many times, but never did like this!' But then why was he always coming back to this petshop for! Could it be…

_That's what I go to Chinatown for_

_Even though it is a real bore_

_You can call me crazy_

_I know that he craves me_

_That's what I go to Chinatown for_

_Even though it is a real bore_

_Girlfriends I've had zipped_

_None like Count D_

_That's what I go to Chinatown for_

_That's what I go to Chinatown for_

Leon watched as Count D stood up. Sure he looked like a girl, a very beautiful sexy one if he had jugs on his chest. 'But I don't think that would really matter much to me—'

"GWAH!" He said and Count D turned to him. "Is everything all right my dear detective you seem to not yourself today." He walked over towards him and place one ivory hand over Leon's forehead. D's hand was a cool touch on his head, his cheeks flushing red.

_So he may be twenty-two or twenty-three_

_Heck I don't really care_

_His customers are coming out of shop_

_I find a reason to go round_

_I walked down stairs to his shop_

_To make sure he is still there_

_Next thing I know, I see him in his strange dresses_

_I can't help but stop and stare_

Sure it wasn'y impossible for anyone to fall for D, man or woman, but damn Leon never thought that his heart would be beating this fast if he was with any girl. Ok maybe a hot brunette or blonde, but with Count D, there was always something about him that made him feel, all warm inside.

"Actually there's something I wanted to ask you?"

"Really Detective, as you know there were no crime-related things to my pets as you know over the past few weeks."

"No no, not that but there's something that I wanted to ask you: why, why do you allow me to constantly come to your petshop?"

_That's what I go to Chinatown for_

_Even though it is a real bore_

_You can call me crazy_

_I know that he craves me_

_That's what I go to Chinatown for_

_Even though it is a real bore_

_Girlfriends I've had plenty_

_None like Count D_

_That's what I go to Chinatown for_

_That's what I go to Chinatown for_

Count D gave him one of those very rare smiles, not the ones he usual used for customers but in a case where D's true feeling surface beyond that mask. "Do you really wish to know?"

Leon nodded. Now it was now or never. "All right, it because that I find you very irresistible, you coming in always brightens my day. I can never seem to get enough of you when I see you. And to tell the truth, this feeling…" He pressed a hand on his chest over his heart.

"I think to tell the truth, I am smitten with you. Why else do I highly take your annoying attitude so well then detective."

"Hey!" Ok so he was usually being teased by him, in some sorta flirty way but at now he knew why he had butterflies in his stomach. "Ok D, my turn. I don't know how you done it, but I think I fallen for you too."

_Everyone that you sell your pets all day_

_knows you're looking at me in a different way_

_I guess that's why my annoyances are getting so high_

_I can see those tell tale signs telling me that I was on your mind_

_I could see that you want it more when you told me that I'm what you stay in Chinatown for_

_I'm what you stay in Chinatown for_

"So since we both confessed, I think I should give you a, um, present." He then handed a slim envelope to D and D took in and slowly opened it. D stared at the tickets in hand then back at the detective. "But this must cost a fortune, how were you—"

"Jill and some others wanted me to get you this as a special present for me to give you. There's two tickets there, so I was wondering if you wanted me to come with you to Hawaii for a week?"

"Yes yes! YES! Detective, of course I want you to come!" He then gave Leon a tight embrace that shocked Leon to the point where he didn't move his arms. "I can't wait to spent it with you there."

"Me neither D, me neither."

_He's packed his bag its in the trunk_

_Looks like he's picked himself a hunk_

_We drive past the station to say goodbye_

_My friends they can't believe their eyes..._

One week later...

"D hurry up will ya? Our plane leaves in 45 minutes!" Leon shouted out from his car as D locked the gates to his petshop and then carried both heavy luggage and placed them in the trunk. "Well excuse me Leon for trying to make certain that my pets don't have any trouble with the housekeeper while I'm away."

"Yeah, yeah as long as I don't find any body parts there, then we off for some sunshine and bikinis."

"Hey I thought I was your only one!"

"You are, it's that I can't help but imagine you in one." He joked before D hit him over the head.

_That's what I go to Chinatown for_

_Even though it is a real bore_

_You can call me crazy_

_I know that he craves me_

_That's what I go to Chinatown for_

_Even though it is a real bore_

_Girlfriends I've had plenty_

_None like Count D_

_That's what I go to Chinatown for_

_That's what I go to Chinatown for_

Meanwhile the pets from the shop heard all the commotion up top with those two driving away.

"Do you think they really in love?" Pon-chan question. "Do you think that they might even get married?"

T-Chan snorted. "If they having a wedding, I take first dibs on the bite of the groom if he tries anything stupid with the Count before the wedding night."


End file.
